


If It Wasn't For Coffee

by arkadianmouse, swaiil



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadianmouse/pseuds/arkadianmouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaiil/pseuds/swaiil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Wes Mitchell是一名积极向上，且拥有法律学位的员工。他现在的工作只是暂时的。还有，他的生活像是一部没那么欢乐的浪漫喜剧并不是他的错。<br/>换句话说：每一个fandom都需要一个咖啡店AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't For Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It Wasn't For Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441824) by [arkadianmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadianmouse/pseuds/arkadianmouse). 



> This wonderful story belongs to ArkadianMouse , I just translated it into Chinese .Thanks ArkadianMouse ! XD

     Wes热爱稳定，以及有规律的生活。  
     所以现在，他完全不知道自己在这干嘛。  
     他也不太明白，他怎么就让Alex离开了自己。还有,把先前那份稳定的律师工作辞了以后，自己为什么会觉得如此的轻松。  
     可是，在事情刚开始时，他还是知道发生了什么事的，他也绝对知道为什么Alex会离开---上一次她当着Wes的面把门摔上的动作已经很熟练了。  
     虽然现在，Wes拥有的不是他一生当中最稳定的职业，但他还是拥有一份积极向上的心态。他当前的目标是在执法部门任职。他身为律师的最后一个案子改变了他对这个世界黑与白的看法，同时也让他明白了一切得重新开始了。  
     结果证明，警察局也不是从大街上随便找个人就能进去的，尽管那个人拥有法律学位和毫无瑕疵的简历。在他们把徽章和配枪发给你之前，很明显的还有一些火圈得让你跳过去，其中就包括了那月以继日的培训。  
     Wes不得不求助他的一个大学同学，在他开的咖啡店里找了份工作，这样他才有钱支付宾馆的费用，为了完成必要的录取训练，他必须住在这里。  
     这就是Wes此时此刻在这儿，给那些西装革履的白领和没精打采的大学生提供咖啡的原因。这绝对不是他想要的生活，但这好歹也是一个新的开始。  
     Wes习惯提前去换班，因为他喜欢自己的额外时间。早班通常是最繁忙的：这段时间的咖啡店里挤满了那些刚起床需要咖啡来慰藉的行尸走肉们。Wes从不跟他们聊天，上帝啊，他自己就有一堆烦心事了，还用听别人的么？尽管如此，他每天都会露出甜美的微笑，避免让他的顾客一大早就受到伪装的快乐的侵袭。  
     时不时的会有人试图跟他调情，这个有强迫症的咖啡师身上一定有一些特殊的东西，因为那些顾客都会回来，不论他们多少次看见--Wes因为思考该如何忘记Alex--而露出的半神经质的眼神。就算他是对他的妻子--前妻还恋恋不忘又怎样？这件事情过去还没一年呐。  
     “你又提前到了，跟往常一样。”Rick，咖啡店的副经理说道。Wes翻了翻眼睛，因为每天早上Rick都是这样跟他打招呼的（还有，说真的，叫Rick这个名字？Wes不得不咬住自己的舌头才能阻止自己吐出一大串关于卡萨布兰卡的笑话。）  
     “是啊。”Wes并没有打算开始这段对话，只是转过身去招待那些早已排队等候的顾客。  
     然后，Wes发现自己陷入了一双他所见过的最蓝的眼睛里。  
     “能给我来杯咖啡么？”这个男人对他眨了眨眼睛，Wes真心希望他不是在迷恋地看着自己。  
     好吧，好吧，一杯咖啡。Wes转了转眼睛，打断了他俩之间的眼神接触。“你来对地方了。”他回答道。  
     “是啊，没错，”这个男人腼腆地咬住了下唇，Wes移开自己的视线，他没必要看到这个。“嗯，给我来杯意式咖啡就好。”  
     “好的。”Wes把单子递给Rick，回过身准备招呼下一位客人，但是，这个男人还站在那里。  
     “你还想要些其他的东西么？”他问道，他的口气称不上和蔼可亲，但他平常也是这幅口吻。  
     “没了。”这个男人还是没动。“但是我很乐意拿到你的号码。”  
     “我们这里不提供外卖服务。女士，你想要些什么？”Wes向男人身后的一位老年妇女询问道，她蹒跚地走近柜台，这个家伙被挤到一旁去了，可他的位置离Wes还是有点过近。  
     “先生，你的咖啡好了。”Rick大声呼喊道，Wes这辈子从未感激过这样一个人的出现，可现在他有点感激了。“一起是2.99美元。”  
     这个男人用现金付了款，还在用他那双蓝的过分的眼睛盯着Wes。Wes只好忙于招待其他的客人来忽视他的存在，当他终于鼓起勇气回望过去的时候，那个男人已经离开了。  
\---------  
     Wes并不讨厌咖啡店，就其本身而言。他喜爱咖啡的香气，在这还可以品尝刚出炉的甜品，他甚至还挺喜欢班后的清扫工作，因为他真的很擅长用拖把擦洗地板。  
     但是，鉴于Wes并不是一个很外向的人。有的时候，这里舒适、亲密的氛围真的让他觉得有点心里发毛。  
     另外，在店里没有客人的时候，Rick会一直进行愚蠢的对话，还有Cara，他们的另一位临时工，坚信Wes是她的精神伴侣，这真的很诡异和不可接受，因为她还在上高中。  
     所以，有些时候他看起来有点烦躁--这真不是他的错。因为关于这份工作的优点，他一只手就能数过来，他是如此地渴望离开这儿，渴望进入执法部门。  
     三天后，在咖啡店快要打烊之际，那个眼睛蓝得不像话的男人又回来了。  
     “我在忙一个外出监视的活儿。”这就是他的理由，他还点了三杯黑咖啡。打单的时候，Wes似乎有点用力过度，这个男人当然是个警察。这个世界热爱用不可实现的事实无情地砸向Wes，所以为什么不试试把两件事情合二为一呢？  
     “啊哈，”这就是他唯一的回应，接着他离开了柜台自己去泡咖啡，因为今天Cara请病假了而Rick又早退了。  
     “你想知道我是干吗的么？”这个男人的声音柔和而低沉。  
     “你想要付给我钱并且离开这儿么？”Wes回答道，好吧，听起来有点无礼了，可他今晚真的没有心情跟一位英俊得有点荒唐的警官调情（他对这个想法有点绝望，他上次在爱情中扮演这样的角色是什么时候的事了？）  
     这个男人的舌头发出啧啧的声音，并笑了起来，看起来好像他已经习惯了被拒绝，或者是对自己更着迷了。Wes不禁挑起了一边的眉毛。  
     “我叫Travis，”这个人说道。“我们似乎开了一个坏头。”  
     “这挺好的。”Wes回应。“我觉得我俩之间也没必要重新开始一次了。我们之间最多只能这样—你进来点单，我给你咖啡，然后你离开。”  
     “你叫Wes对吧？”这个人—Travis—完全忽视了他的话。“是什么的简称呢？”  
     “Wes就是Wes的简称。这是你的咖啡，一共是10美刀。”Wes把店里纸质的外带咖啡杯托递给他。Tarivs接过咖啡，抬头，视线越过Wes看向时钟。  
     “嘿，你们快打烊了对吧？我有一个小时的自由活动时间，你愿意和我一起来杯咖啡么？”  
     Wes做了一次深呼吸。“听着，Travis对吧？”这个男人点点头。“我不知道你为什么对我感兴趣，这里是一点建议：你不会想跟我扯上关系的，我刚刚才从一段关系—事实上，是一段婚姻—中出来，你也不会想处理我现在生活中充斥的爱情浪漫喜剧的。我知道我煮咖啡的技术还不错，这也许挺吸引人或什么的，但是你最好还是另寻他人吧。”  
     Travis只是看着他微笑，Wes发现自己再一次栽入了那双蔚蓝的眼睛中，这真的公平吗？  
     “你连试试看也不想吗？”Travis问他，然后Wes想起了Alex，她现在大概已经走出去了吧，还有自己在那宾馆的房间，算是世界上最不像家的地方了吧，他还想起了自己的专业培训和他就快成为一名警察的事了。  
     “我不想试。”Wes回答，但是他的语调里的某种情绪让Travis一直在咧着嘴笑。  
     “我们明天会再见的，而且是，一大早。”  
\-------  
     第二天早上，就在Wes打开店面时，Travis果然出现了。  
     “跟你说过我会回来的，”他说。鉴于这是第一次他俩之间没有一个柜台隔着，Wes选择了言语回击。  
     “我不知道你想从我这儿得到什么，”Wes最终说道，然后他真的很讨厌扮演这个角色。他纳闷如果Alex在这儿的话会对他说什么，是时候走出困境了——你得向前看。  
     Travis又笑了起来，Wes喜欢这个笑容，这挺诡异的，毕竟一天前他都还不知道这个男人的名字，他只知道这个男人拥有世界上最蓝的眼睛和糟糕的咖啡品味。  
     “就喝一杯咖啡就行了，”Travis回应他。“如果能一起坐坐，聊会儿天就更好了。我是真的很想了解一下那个浑身带刺，做得一手好意式咖啡的家伙呐。”  
     Wes觉得有点恼火，可Travis的声音又温和又戏谑，这让他微笑了起来，很久都没这样过了。  
     “如果你真的想了解关于我的一些事的话，”Wes开腔了，Travis倾身靠过来，看起来对Wes接下来的话全神贯注。“你应当知道我在为成为一名执法人员而培训。”  
     Travis展开了眉头，发出的笑声在咖啡店中回荡。  
\------  
     两年过后  
     “真不敢相信他居然让我们两个去参加配偶咨询，太让人尴尬了。”  
     “我们不需要这个，”Wes扑倒在他的桌面上表示赞同。  
     “尽管我俩真的是一对。我们也不是要闹分手啊，我们只是--太热烈了而已。”  
     Wes翻了翻眼睛，Travis对着他脸上突然闪现的红晕窃笑起来。“别这样说，这件事错全在你。如果你选择听我的，出任务时我们会配合得更好的。”  
     “那我应该怪你。”Travis挤出几滴泪花。“前几年你在咖啡店里说的那些无情的话，到现在我都还记得清清楚楚。”  
     Travis看着眼前的Wes咬着嘴唇，认真琢磨着自己的过错。“你知道的，那时候我正处在一个糟糕的状态—”  
     Travis顿时同情起来，伸手抓住他的手。Wes看起来想挣脱开来，可Travis加大了手上的力气。  
     “听我说，我们只要去看看就好了—也许我们也是该停止一下这些争斗了，你觉得怎样？”  
     Wes再次翻了翻眼睛，成功地把手抽了出来。“我说过我能看出来你是真哭还是假哭，长点心吧。”他停顿了一会，还是点了点头。“好吧，试试看也好。”  
     当Wes看向Travis时，他笑了起来，当Wes也回以微笑时，Travis的嘴咧开得更欢乐了。


End file.
